Date Night
by pandanarchy
Summary: Haru tries to cook a cute dinner for Makoto but somehow things go horribly wrong. They end up "getting a little frisky" and I promise things will progress further from there.


**Written for Tumblr user dramaticalpiercedpeen.**

A sharp scent hit Makoto's nose the instant he emerged into the hallway. He tipped his chin up and sniffed the air thoughtfully, trying to figure out what it was exactly. Definitely something familiar. It was unpleasant, sour...kind of smoky...Oh shit! It was smoke! His bare feet padded loudly against the wooden floorboards as he dashed into the kitchen, throwing the door open. "Haru!" he exclaimed, freezing mid-step in the doorway.

Haru was slouching in front of the stove, one hand loosely gripping the spatula. He was leant so far forwards that his forehead was pressed against the kitchen cupboards. Makoto realised from the set of his shoulders that the idiot had somehow managed to fall asleep rather than tending to the food. Leaning to see past his body, Makoto discovered the source of the smoke. Several small tongues of flame licked the edges of a piece of mackerel on the stove. "Haru!" Makoto yelled louder, leaping over to the sink to put the fire out.

Snapping out of his daze, Haru looked down at the burning fish in front of him, the acrid smell and uncomfortable heat finally registering with him. He jerked backwards just as Makoto poured a jug of water over the stove. Sizzling and steam filled the room and both of the boys covered their mouths, coughing and spluttering.

"What were you doing?" Makoto asked, grabbing Haru by the shoulder and steering him out of the room. The fire had been extinguished so they were safe, but he'd rather not breathe in all that smoke. He was mildly irritated that Haru might have just destroyed his kitchen, but he kept his tone level and kind. It was unusual for Haru to have fallen asleep like that.

"I was cooking dinner," Haru answered simply. "I'm sorry that I ruined it." Makoto met Haru's eyes and nodded gently with understanding. If Haru didn't want to talk about it, he knew better than to force him. "Let's just get pizza," Haru added as an afterthought. "They can put mackerel on pizza, right?"

Makoto let out a light laugh, his hand gliding down Haru's arm to seize his elbow and pull him into a hug. "Yeah, I'm sure Coach can convince them to make it just for you," he replied, his voice unsteady from the giggles that were shaking his body. He nuzzled his face into Haru's neck even though the stench of smoke clung to the boy. He'd just have to have another shower.

"Hey, Makoto," Haru mumbled into the taller boy's shoulder. "Didn't you just shower?" He took a sniff of Makoto's shirt and grimaced. "You smell." As usual, he spoke his mind without thinking about how it might sound. Luckily for him, Makoto just laughed it off.

"I guess that means...you'll have to help me...wash myself properly," Makoto whispered slowly, his warm breath tickling Haru's ear. He heard the sharp intake of breath and felt the shudder run down the boy's body. He traced the planes of Haru's back through his shirt and hummed pleasantly, almost innocently, while he waited for a response.

"Fine," Haru said, leaning back to meet Makoto's gaze. He timed his actions perfectly, just like he would if he was in the water. The moment Makoto slyly opened his lips to utter a reply, Haru leant in and stifled his words with a soft kiss.

Haru's lips were warm and his movements were careful, slow at first, but he soon pressed harder against the contours of Makoto's lips, deepening the kiss. Makoto's tongue traced Haru's lower lip, signalling that Haru should open his mouth. Since Haru usually missed signals like this, Makoto had to force his entry, gliding his tongue smoothly between Haru's lips and catching him by surprise.

Panting, Haru broke away all of a sudden. A rare grin spread across his face and Makoto cocked an eyebrow curiously. "How about that shower then?" Haru challenged, his voice husky and seductive. He really was pulling out all the stops. The purpose of a shower was to get clean, but Makoto had the feeling he'd end up dirtier than ever.

**A/N: I will continue this later, I swear. I'm just not in the mood to write gay shower sex right now. But I will be. Don't you worry.**


End file.
